


Aye Aye Captain

by The_Stuckness



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulge/Nook, Bulges and Nooks, Grubscar Headcanon, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Troll Anatomy, Troll Universe, seadweller anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4057150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Stuckness/pseuds/The_Stuckness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He bit his lip and glanced away. “I was prepared but I wasn't fuckin' prepared, holy hell.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aye Aye Captain

**Author's Note:**

> *For the Eridaniel*

Hot breaths mingle together as mouths explore similar caverns. Tongues finding themselves lost until they find themselves against another of their kind. Red and violet faces flush brighter as each troll tries to pull themselves closer. Closer and closer they try, the younger of the two yanking up the smaller troll's shirt from the back. Everything was becoming heated, no words were being shared just then though. They were entranced with one another, the way their bodies moved, how they released heavy air from their mouths into the others'. They never expected it to happen so soon. But there they were, hands grasping at whatever they could grab as they worked their mouths together. Slowly and obviously reluctantly the seadweller pulled away from the mutant blood's mouth, his lips trailing down his jawline and then pressing against his neck. A light moan then left the attractive abomination to the hemospectrum under him, and his lips quirked up into a smirk before he nipped at the skin there. 

“Eridan...” A light gasp left the mouth of the other, the skin of his neck sensitive. His unshielded eyes fluttered as the nip was delivered to his neck and his body experienced a full blown shudder. The younger yet larger troll pulled away so he could look down at the other, the smirk ever present on his face. 

“Davve.” Eridan's eyes were lidded heavily as he got Dave's shirt off of him, tossing it aside with no care in the world where that shit decides to land. Dragging his teeth across his bottom lip he looked along Dave's upper torso, eyes pausing at the grubscars on his sides for only a moment before moving his hands down to run his fingertips gently across them. This caused the smaller troll's back to arch up slightly. And that only caused Eridan's lips to quirk up into one of those cocky all knowing smiles as he did it again. “Sensitivve huh?” 

“Oh shut up--” Eridan then decided to drag the tips of his nails across a grubscar very gently, causing Dave to suck in a breath, moaning lowly under it. If his face wasn't red enough he ended up blushing the whole way to the tips of his ears and down to his collarbones. Eridan kept teasing along the grubscars though, slowly, not paying any attention to how red the other was getting. At first the blood color of the other had caught him off guard, but he was used to it by then, and so it was easy to overlook as he played with the externally sensitive parts of the other. Something that wasn't easy to overlook though was the obvious shifting tent in Dave's pants. Licking his lips Eridan took his free hand, eyes not leaving Dave's gaze as he trailed that very hand down, lower and lower, dragging his claws over his stomach lightly before twisting his wrist and cupping Dave's crotch. 

The smaller jolted at that, and then bit his lip harshly to hold back a moan. “Shit fuckin' shit, Eridan.” The squirming in his pants got a bit more, active, with Eridan's hand there and being as cocky as possible he flexed his fingers around the moving mass. He couldn't tease for very long though because of a certain problem arising in his own striped pantaloons. Attempting to drag out the foreplay though he flexed his fingers again and dragged his fingertips along Dave's grubscars once more. “Babe-- please... fuckin' shit.” 

“Feelin' impatient, Strider?” His smirk reigned over his face again as he ceased his hand movements, face flushed violet and his fins fluttering despite the deposition of his words. He was obviously enjoying himself more than his dialogue would let off. Dave took notice of that and huffed, putting a hand over his eyes with a soft groan. 

“Stupid question Eri... Really stupid question.” 

“Nothin's goin' to happen unless you answwer it though.” 

“Fuck you.” 

“Wworkin' on it.” 

“No, you're workin' on fuckin' me bro. Get it right.” With that Eridan descended back down, not having a good cocky response to say to the other. So he pressed his lips against the other's and kissed him hard, and considerably passion filled. When he pulled away he pecked Dave's lips once more, his breath only a bit heavier since he could cycle air through his gills, and whispered huskily. 

“Shush. Or wwe're nevver goin' to get that far.” Dave's eyes were lidded once more with lust as he nodded, his breath coming out in pants as he keeps his gaze on the other. He properly kept his mouth shut as Eridan finally got back down to business, his hands going down to the button and fly of Dave's pants, slowly undoing them. He bit his lip as he dragged the zipper down; Dave's bulge already pushing up against the fabric of his-- panties. 

Eridan paused right there and then, an eyebrow arching as he looked at the slightly damp material that was luckily already red. The lacey material definitely caught him off guard though and if his face could get anymore violet than it already was that was what it was doing. His hands trembled for only a moment before he inched off Dave's pants, dropping them off to the side and then pointing down at the undergarments the other had chosen to don. “Uh, Davve?” 

The other opened his eyes completely opened and he looked down, just for his eyes to widen and one hand to go down in an attempt to cover himself. “This. I. Fuck. I can explain this shit.” Eridan only arched an eyebrow in question at that. “Well you see man, I originally put these on cause I fuckin' like them but then there was the chance that this could happen. And that made wearin' them a shit ton better in my head. So I was. Uh.” 

He bit his lip and glanced away. “I was prepared but I wasn't fuckin' prepared, holy hell.” 

“Dave shh, it's alright. I uh, I like 'em.” Dave looked back at Eridan in disbelief, his eyes wide in question before they lidded once more, teeth dragging across his lip. 

“You do?” 

“Yeah...” Eridan smiled faintly after saying that which earned him a smile from Dave in response. The smaller of the two then reached up and cupped his hands against the back of Eridan's neck and pulled him down for another kiss before slowly running his hands down his back, fingers finding the bottom hem of the other's shirt. Slowly he inched that up as he kept the kiss going, just to turn away slightly and whisper to the other due to a lack of breath. 

“Gotta get this off.” 

“Oh... yeah.” Eridan then pulled back and sat up, Dave following his example and pulling up the seadwellers shirt as he lifted his arms. His eyes almost immediately went to the fluffy, yes those were fluffy, gills where a typical landdwelling trolls' grubscars would be. They seemed to be moving just the slightest bit and if that wasn't the coolest thing Dave had ever seen then he didn't know what was. Back to the action though. Dave tossed Eridan's shirt aside, the scarf and cape having come off long before then, along with his own shades. Then with shaky hands he touched the gills ever so gently, Eridan's face scrunching up for a moment almost out of fear. Seeing that Dave was being as gentle as possible he calmed down though, and shuddered as he actually focused on the light feeling of the pads of Dave's fingers against them. “...Fuck...” 

Dave stopped his motions for a moment, looking up with what could be considered worried. “Is this okay?” 

“Y-Yeah, that's fine.” 

“.... Aight.” He went back to his light touches with a single hand and with the other he worked his way down to Eridan's pants button, undoing that with his thumb and index finger with skill he didn't know he had. With a slow movement he then pulled down the zipper and helped push those down, Eridan moving about slightly to assist in getting them off of himself. The boxers he had on were already damp from the writhing of his bulge against them, poor troll Harry Potter's face violet from the pre-material leaked through the fabric. Dave found it endearing though and smiled softly, that one overgrown fang of his ever more prominent than usual. 

Moving the hand he has at Eridan's gills he brings it up and runs it through his hair, pushing it back before finding himself having situation he never thought he'd have. Who was supposed to take off their fucking undergarments first? Eridan seemed to answer this question for Dave though as his fingers found their way around the elastic of Dave's panties, pushing them down slowly, even nervously at that. The mutant blood didn't stop him though, he just bit his lip and closed his eyes, a light breath slipping past his parted lips as his bulge was freed from their fabric-y prison. “Wwoah.” 

Eridan's eyes widened as he saw Dave's bulge finally out in the open. It wasn't as large as his own, which was both a curse and a given. A curse because Dave was older than him, but a given because the older of the two was also the smaller of the two. Dave's bulge coiled up into the air, as if seeking purchase on something as it smeared translucent red against the smaller's lower abdomen. The younger reached down and gently ran a fingertip against the candy red bulge, the tip of it twisting and deciding to hold his finger in what would be called a vice grip. He didn't mind though as he pried it off, deciding to wrap his whole hand around it. 

The hand against his bulge had Dave moaning aloud though, his teeth not clamping down on his lip soon enough to stop the sound from escaping. He could already tell that his nook was damp as his body shuddered from the contact against his bulge. Being stubborn and honestly embarrassed to be so aroused so quickly though he didn't mention it, he just kept as quiet as he could, save for a few moans that couldn't help but be released. 

Eridan didn't seem to be buying his chosen quietness though and so with his free hand he trailed fingertips down Dave's hip and slowly worked between his thighs, finding the damp heat down there with a smirk. “Gettin' worked up, Davve?” The other could only huff in embarrassment, his hips canting some with Eridan's hand there, eyes closing to a clenched position. Eridan's hand quickly moved away though, a hiss leaking past his teeth. “Careful. Clawws.” 

“Shit... right.” With a relieved sigh for not accidentally hurting Dave; Eridan put his hand back in position, his other one stroking along the wriggling appendage in slow movements. More soft moans left Dave's lips before Eridan ran a finger along the slit of his nook, then he moaned louder, raising a hand and clamping it against his mouth. 

“I can do this, right?” Eridan asked a bit hesitantly, pausing his movements as he waited for an answer. The only answer he got though was an eager nod of the head from Dave, but Eridan wasn't taking that. “I need a real answwer Davve.” 

“Shit fuck, yes.” He moved his hand away from his mouth, opening his eyes in an attempt to glare at the other. “Yes you can fuckin' do that, don't stop every second like I'm goin' to break bro. Newsflash, I won't. I'm not no fancy Earth China beggin' to be dropped and shattered into a million piec-- ahh.” 

“Enough a that.” Dave's words had been cut off by Eridan running his fingers along his nook again, this time slowly circling it before slowly pushing in one finger; his rings also having been removed at an earlier time. At that point Dave couldn't help but moan loudly, his nose scrunching up in what one could only call pleasure. Ah yes, but no. He doesn't want that. Quickly he reached down and grabbed Eridan's wrist, his other hand going to the other's boxers. 

“Eridan... How about we fast forward this shit... and y'know, get to the good part?” His voice wavered some as he asked that but he didn't fail to do so. Eridan though, froze for a moment before nervously nodding. 

“O-- Okay.” He put his hand over the one Dave had on his boxers and helped slip them down his thighs, the violet of his bulge revealing itself to the world, or rather; to Dave. The smaller of the two bit his lip as he looked down but then he got Eridan's hands off of him altogether and cupped his own hands behind his neck again, pulling him back down on top of him. Eridan was the one to seal their lips back together though as he kicked off his boxers, bulge free and coiling between the two of them before he lowered his hips, letting his bulge intertwine with the other's. Both trolls moaned then as their bulges tightened around each other and Dave moved his hands about until he was digging his claws into Eridan's shoulderblades. They pulled away from each other's lips and then the words started filing out of Dave's mouth in an unwanted fashion.

“Shit Eridan... Babe, please. Fuckin' hell. This shit is-- this shit is goin' only all sorts of right but damn do I need a bit more action goin' on here-- I'm a troll of action babe, I fuckin' need the sort of lovin' only your rad hip movements can supply.” 

“Davve... Shut up.” Eridan chuckled though, showing that he wasn't mad, actually he was the opposite of mad, but Dave's rambling could kill a mood if he let it continue. He deciphered what he had said quickly though and worked a hand down between them to separate their bulges, guiding his own down to Dave's nook and letting it go as if letting it find it's own way around. And find it's own way around it did. It pushed into Dave's warmth without any complaints, wriggling into the tight heat without delay, causing him to gasp and almost whine. 

Dave wasn't used to the feeling of another person's bulge inside of him, the new feeling didn't stop him from canting his hips against it and helping it find it's cozy place sooner. Though an actual whine left his lips once it was the whole way in and trying to writhe so soon. Eridan ended up having to pet his hair and kiss his lips, worry washing over him for a moment. Almost having forgotten that he wasn't the only one new to what they were doing. He himself was a shuddering mess though, the feeling of Dave's nook practically spasming around his bulge almost having him spill right there. But he held back that feeling and willed his bulge to stay still until he got the a-okay from Dave to get the show on the road. 

“Go... Go ahead babe....” That was all that Eridan needed to hear before moving his hips back and thrusting inside of Dave much more gently than he wanted to, just to test the waters, and when the movement caused Dave to moan he did it again. Each movement he made only got good responses coming from the other, his thrusts quickening rather quickly due to his inexperience. He could already feel himself coming close and he wanted to slow down, he really did but he couldn't. A line of curses left his lips as he kept his thrusts going at a quick pace, the sound of skin slapping being a thing echoing through the air, along with the positive feedback escaping from the back of Dave's throat. Low and high moans of different varieties mixing together to make sweet music as they tangled along with Eridan's deeper groans of pleasure. 

When close his whole body tensed and his bulge began to thrash inside of Dave, the smaller of the two moaning aloud much more vocally than he had before then, his own body tensing before a stream of candy red became a thing. The unexpected release caught Eridan off guard and then the clenching of Dave's nook around his bulge had him captive. “Oh god... Oh god. Fuck. Oh my fuckin' god.” That was the only warning Dave got before he was used as a bucket so to say, violet material finding its way into him as Eridan climaxed. His fins folded back and then fluttered after a moment, gills and normal airways all failing to keep his breath normal as he panted.

Dave's eyes had gone wide at the initial feeling of being filled but by the time Eridan's gaze found his own his eyes were lidded and a smile was on his lips. They both stayed like that until Eridan's bulge sheathed itself slowly, working its way out of Dave's nook as Dave's bulge sheathed itself, only a mess of red left behind as violet dripped ever so slightly down Dave's thigh. 

Eridan looked at the material on himself, and then down at Dave before frowning, he'd be in need of a shower. Before he could even bother finishing that thought though Dave had worked his way up, obviously shaky having just had sex for the first time and still being in post coital bliss. That didn't stop him as he leaned down and ran his tongue through his own material that got on Eridan, licking it away slowly, focusing until he got what he thought was most of it, and when he leaned away there was red still on his lips. The sight made Eridan smile faintly before he cupped Dave's cheeks with the palms of his hands gently, pulling him close to lick the red off his lips and then give him a deep kiss. 

“It wwould seem you havven't learned your place.” 

“What?” 

“Lickin' at messes is for trash, Strider. But you're exclusivvely my treasure.”

“....” Dave blinked for a moment before smirking. “Aye aye, captain.”


End file.
